Ark 24 Episode 24: A long lost Favor
0dd00c1c44bf234d8c18a9b71fbc329f.jpg|Max Harley quinn fanart by fetish ginkgo.jpg|Cess 4304677-ichiban-ushiro-no-daimaou-wallpaper-akuto-sai-1024x576.jpg|Banjou Theme - ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0CaLJYlciQ ) Meanwhile while the sector games where taking off their happened to be an certain person who had his own plans while everyone was away, the brother of Jackie and Velvet Serizawa Max himself. He stood inside an dark room strapped in an jacket as his head leaned against the hard brick wall as he began to think over what was his plan, the guards inside his Prison where already under his control due to his crows which were inside most of them. Laying across him on an table was the vail of Venom he had taken from the lab as he knew the male that he had taken was deep below the Prison. ( http://oyster.ignimgs.com/ve3d/images/04/49/44968_orig.jpg <-- Like so) " So much time...But so little to do..Hm.." As Max thought to himself he began to think of ways he could test this new found Venom he had, should he test it on officers? Or should he test it on himself? This ran through his mind as he wished to know the effects of the vail before taking it himself. This Prison was going to be his matter of fact it was already his he just didn't take it yet. He needed to gain more subjects inside the Prison like mind controlling the guards but this time on a bigger scale he didn't need anyone outside these walls knowing his plan either. As he was thinking to himself Max would then notice the door opening before three guards would enter the room, " It's time to hit the yard Sir.." Those were the voices of the guards who were under his control nodding Max would allow them to take off his straps before making his way outside the bright sun gleaming on his head as he saw how dirty and under class these men where. " I see this will not be a one man job.." As he walked along the yard he towards another guard and would whisper into his ear telling him to find someone who went by the name of Banjou and tell him to meet him in visting hours. Max had to get everyone on plan seeing he couldnt remember the last time he seen Akashi someone else he needed to contact. 2:02:32 PM Yasei Hitsugi: It was a while since Banjou had any contact with a man named Max, but, it seemed that now was an opportune moment for him to pop up again. He was a man that Banjou had fought before and through mutual agreements, he decided to do a favour for the man if the need arose and well it arose. Banjou’s phone buzzed and made a cheery jingle that most phones make, he dug in his pocket and read the message, it was that Max guy. It took him a second to remember who it was but as soon as his memories were jogged, Banjou decided to find the guy at the jail. For the occasion, Banjou dressed up in his usual attire but kept it nice and classy; making sure that the people inside knew he meant business and nothing else. His white hair looked the same as always, slightly unkempt but styled at the same time. His shining red eyes darted around his room for his keys and soon enough the Shishio found them lying in a bowl on his desk. He snatched them up and hurried out of the house, speeding along the roads in his old car. The scenery passed him in streaks beyond his tinted windows, city lights turned into glowing lines despite it being in the middle of the day as his car sped way beyond the speed limit but Banjou’s driving skills were enough that he didn’t crash and he expertly maneuvered through many of the cars in his way driving slower than he did. Of course he did what he could to stay safe on the road, following the stop signs, traffic lights and he made sure to use his turn signal when applicable, and he didn’t want to get his own ass arrested for something stupid on his way to meet this guy at the jail. Some music softly played through the speakers, almost inaudible through the slow rumble of the car’s engine and the sound of the grip of the tires on the road, but Banjou couldn’t help but mouth the words along when he could hear the song. Despite his destination, the ride was quite leisurely and he felt like he was enjoying himself quite a lot. The jail was quite a far distance from the ‘Shishio manner’ but he made short time with his speedy driving. At the gates, the security guards gave him a few strange looks but he made sure to be pleasant and explain what he was here for, they let him in and had him park his car in a secure location before letting him into the facility. They did a dozen security checks on him, several metal detectors and of course at least two ‘x-ray’ scans. Once they deemed the man safe to go into the jail, they lead Banjou along a hallway to a room were him and Max could meet under scrutiny of a whole slew of guards, security cameras and all sorts of other security systems. 2:41:03 PM Can I be your Mac Daddy?: " Sir.. You have a vistor we believe it's the one you called for..." Hearing the guards Max would of made his way towards the visting room but as Max walked in the guards who wasnt under his control would of placed him in a stray jacket seeing they knew how dangerous this boy really was. Allowing them two Max who had great balanced walked his way towards the seats before placing his two feet up on the table as he began speaking. " I would shake your hand but Im all tied up haha!" Max loved to give people a few laughs but as he spoke Banjou could notice Max face turning a bit more serious as he began to speak some more " Banjou what I need from you is two things your word and your Loyatity... Will I have those two things?" If his answer was yes Max would now go into details " There's this company called Nagara Network this company produces a few things I need one being the Virus Another thing is Seiryoku Stone this stone is the most imporant piece I need from you. This is a stone produced by Aiden Nagara after his time in the Shinto Realm. This is a man made variant of the Seiryoku Stone he found there and made his weapons "Godkillers" with. The stone acts as a medium for Chi-Molecular flow." Max would now look Banjou in the eyes as he would say " I will have a friend of mine watching you just in case things get out of hand but other than that I just need you and your men the AnaChirst to perform this task.. Are you up for it? " 2:58:24 PM Yasei Hitsugi: As Max came into the room, Banjou shifted his position into a more business styled form. He had his hands resting gently on the table and he glanced down as Max placed his feet on the table if only for a mere brief second before training his gaze back to Max. He cracked a grin at the small joke but beyond that he kept himself serious and composed. “Well, you should know that my loyalty goes out to the highest bidder and right now, that’s you.” With a slightly cautious mind, he listened to what Max needed, some Virus and a stone from a company, for what he had no idea. The Nagara Network was something he didn’t know anything about and he’d have to spend some time researching it before jumping in feet first. Sure he owed the guy a favour but something like this isn’t done lightly. Banjou leaned in slightly, mindful of the feet slightly in his way, his white hair shadowing his face just enough to appear almost ominous or creepy in the right light. Why did Max need these two things, sure that stone with the ability to channel chi would be useful but the Virus... What could one possible want with something like that in prison? “First of all, I want to know what you want those things for. I’ll do it, I just want to know what I’m getting myself into before diving headlong into a possible death trap. Secondly, when do you need these things by? And third, how the hell am I going to get these things to you in prison when the security here is tighter than a virgin’s ass hole? It’s not like I can meet with you here and hand these things to you. And considering the fact that they record everything in this room with their cameras and hidden microphones, they know I’ll be coming again and arrest me the second I show up at the gate.” He took another flicking glance to Max’s still resting on the table, he sure as hell didn’t want to wind up thrown in a cell himself, though he could probably pay bail a hundred times over if needed, that kind of mark on your record wasn’t something he wanted. 7:55:33 PM Can I be your Mac Daddy?: He smiled hearing Banjou speak seeing he knew already he would ask about what he needed this "Items" for he would lean back on the chair before speaking. " Im simply trying to make the perfect cure for a perfect weapon a lot more will be more explained but Banjou it's very imporant for me to get these things." As Banjou spoke about the guards and Police Max simply laughed as he spoke " Guard may you please come here.." The guard would walk through the double doors standing in front of the two Max would then stand on his two feet walking to the guards side as he simply patted the male on the shoulder as he spoke " Shoot yourself..." It took the guard a second to adjust to what Max said as he quickly pulled out his M-9 and shoot himself in the head killing himself without hesiation. " You see Banjou I have this under control all I need from you is those two things I asked for there is a half of millon under your seat the other half will come when you get your job done.." And without any thing else left to say Max would turn away and walk away towards the door leaving the dead guard on the ground hoping Banjou would deviler his job. 2:23:02 AM Yasei Hitsugi: Again Banjou paid close attention to Max just so he could get all the details he needed for this job. A perfect cure for a perfect weapon... He didn’t like being left in the dark but this was a job and he’d take it, Max better know what he’s doing. And of course when he simply told the guard to shoot himself, and the guard did, Banjou was curious as to how the guy managed it and why the prison let him wander around free of induced coma for the safety of others, and why the hell he hasn’t escaped yet. When the body hit the floor Banjou didn’t even bat an eyelash, this was something he was used to, blood, carnage, death... He wasn’t fazed. This did however raise a whole slew of other questions for the 20 year old, mostly the same ones as before, why the hell did he need a chi channeling rock and a virus, and how the hell that amounted to a cure for anything. He wanted more information but it seemed he wouldn’t get any as Max left the room leaving Banjou with the dead body. He shoved it out of the way with his foot and walked out of the room, hesitant on if the guards would come after him or try and question him, nothing. No so much as a peep from any of them as far as he made his way back through the way he came. His mind cycled through the possibilities, what he would have to do, the team he’d probably need to gather to snatch the rock. As he sped through the same streets he came through, he ran through the logistics of what he needed to do. First things first, he needed info on the company he’d be stealing from. Secondly, he’d need to hack the system and figure out where everything was; security cameras, guards and the actual items needed to steal. By the time he made it back to the house, he had a tentative plan on how he was going to work that. AfterWards After his situation with Banjou he had his men who were under his control to clear up the dead mans body from the waiting room as Max returned to his cell he pulled out an note pad with an list of names most of them with check markings next to them all but on name Cessiar, " She will be perfect for me... I can see how useful she will be to me ." He rose his hand and summoned one of his dark Hudie (Crow) This is one of Max's favorite moves to perform his Dark Húdié is when he forms his dark chi into the form of an Húdié and uses it in battle where he is easily able to form then into anything he likes. With this Max's Hudie can see what he cant almost like an six sense with this power Max can share the sight the Hudie and the same for the Hudie. As his weapon Max can change the shape of his hudie allowing them to form into an razor sharp blades that he could use on his foe's. " I will use you my little friend to do this.. Find Cessair and Bring her here to me.." And with that Max would allow his Crow to phase through the wall before making it's way through the city hoping to find it's target as hours would pass the crow would lock on finally to the one he was looking for.(You can make the setting) The crow had red delvishing eyes as it would await for Cess to catch his attention. Cessair had been running out of a love motel, earning her money only this time it was a man that slipped out of the handcuffs.."GET YOUR WHORE ASS OVER HERE, WITH MY WALLET" God damn she can run in heels.. even for hours she can run.. the 6ft female kept on running.. Her attire was rather exposing while having a backpack on her back.. carrying some disguises for her.. She soon saw a couple of men from the motel.. run after her.. until she turned to a alley being surrounded by 4 thugs.."Well pretty you gonna cough up that wallet hm?" They all laughed at her.. thinking they were gonna get some still though Cessair gave a sterned seductive look.. while she placed the wallet inbetween her large breasts.. she soon blew a kiss.. though a trail of icey wind went forth toward her.. while literally freezing the man in the middle.. the 3 thugs eyes widened.. while running at her with blunt weapons.."Now Now... lets not get to hasty..." She slammed her foot casually... literally bringing on forth 4 glaciers of ice.. literally slicing the men in half.. blood sprayed over on the ice while they all layed out in pieces.. "My My..." She headed toward the man thats frozen... only to flick his iced nose.. sending him into bits of pieces... She giggled pulling out the wallet.. seeing a grip of cash in his wallet.."Now.. thats buisness.. " Speaking to herself.. she was about to make a step until hearing the flapping of wings.. looking up, she had noticed.. that a crow with gleeming blood red eyes.. stared at her akwardly.. Trying to startle it she thrusted her body out provokingly.. Though she didn't see it budge at all.. shaking her head.. she started to pull her "Secretary" disguise out.. it was a white collared shirt and a tight black mini skirt.. along with some sexy nylons to add on.. dropping her backpack.. she started to change... throwing her other clothes in the bag.. along with changing rather quickly.. Adjusting the collared shirt so her breasts hanged out.. exposing her cleavage... She sighed.. pulling out her fake glasses.. slapping them on her face.. while she arched an eyebrow gazing at the crow.. "Something seems off about that bird.." She would of kept on staring at it.. as she seemed to be curious as well.. As Cessair would catch the attention of the crow the black creature would fly towards her so close to the point were she would have to duck, the crow would began to circle around her as if it wanted her to follow it, if she would take the hit Cess would be taken towards an dark road with an pay phone as she would get near it, the phone would began to ring loudly if Cess would pick up she would hear an voice on the other in. " Well Well Well, If it isn't Cessair Torabaasu excuse me if you don't remember me, It's Max as much as I would love to speak with you here we must do it in person." Said the voice of the youngest Serizawa " Underneath the desk in the pay phone is a bag of clothing you will find what you need there and when your done follow the crow.*Hangs up* Without further or do if Cess would do so if she would place on the medical clothing the crow would lead her towards Brick wall Prison were she would meet two guards these guards were under the control of Max as they were lead her inside the jail hall before giving her a clip board with directions. If she would follow what the clip board said she would be lead to a room if she would open the door she would see Max laying on the couch as he would look at her " Hey Doc I have some issues going on in my head, think you can check it out?" He would say in a smirk. Cessair soon ducked from the rushing crow... while she arched an eyebrow as it started to circle around the tall broad blonde young woman...Seemingly as if the bird wanted her to follow.. "Son of a bitch... I think I got high off of fuckin Kodi's meth shit.. but what the hell.." The woman began to follow the crow.. cruiously.. while her high heels clanked against the concrete floor...It soon too her to a darken road... Her blue icey eyes.. scanned around just to be safe.. Though what brought her attention waws the loud ringing that blared off from a pay phone... Cessair made her way into the payphone.. quickly grasping the phone answering it.. Only to hear a man.."Well,Well,Well.. If Isn't Cessair Torabaasu..Excuse me if you don't remember me.. It's Max. As musch as I would love to speak to you here we must do it in prison." Cessair didn't know what to say but it must of been involved with money.. and she was a money hungry bitch.. she loved to flaunt about it too.. Maybe she could lure him with her wonderful seduction.. Though her thoughts would of been interrupted by Max's statement after.."Underneath the desk, in the payphone is a bag of clothing you will find what you need there and when your done follow the crow.." He soon hanged up, while Cessair grasped the bag of clothing... rolling her eyes.. She soon placed on the doctor like clothing.. she saw the pants which she threw to the side.. along with the shirt as well.."Ew.. too tacky.." She just placed the doctors white coat.. keeping her white collared shirt that exposed her cleavage.. along with her tight mini,skirt... that exposed her beautiful soft long legs that been covered with Nylon..She soon gotten out the Pay,Phone booth.. She followed the crow.. That soon led her toward the Brick Wall Prison...While she made her way inside.. She would of met the two guards.."Evening Doc.. Seems your here rather early.." Cessair soon made a smirk.. dropping the clipboard they have giving her.. while bending over.. causing her breasts to be full view of the guards.. They're eyes wandered while she stood back up.. while looking at the directions of the place... Her high heels clanked against the shiny tile.. while she soon openened a door.. With Max laying on the couch.. Rolling her eyes while slamming the door behind her.. while he said.."Hey doc I have some issues, goin on with my head.. Think you can check it out?" Smirking at her, she scoffed..while she strutted her way toward him.."So Whats this all about.. I Would of thought you'd ask another bitch to do this.. I was rather busy too stealing money doin my thang... So Why'd you interrupt me.. Max?"The older Torabaasu sibling.. slammed down the clipboard on the table.. while giving him that favorite bitch smile.. awaiting for her answer To be contined Category:Ark 24 Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot